Aloum Lyndren
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 1352 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 1 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Aloum Lyndren was a leaf farm owned by Tatha Beruel in west Faerûn circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Geography Tatha's farm was located a few miles west of Elturel on the northern side of Skuldask Road. The walls of the city could be made out in the distance from atop the hill closest to Elturel overlooking the ranch owned by Elmair Broruk. The property extended back from the road (northward) over another hill about two miles (a little over three kilometers) away and ended at the Gnaw Rocks, which marked the border of her land with the livestock farm that belonged to the Trindle family. To the west, over a third hill, was grazing land that belonged to the cattle breeder Ohlongh Vrurr. South across the road was more of Elmair Broruk's ranch. Geographical Features A natural spring made this site ideal for habitation and Tatha's underground home was located a short way downhill from its stone-lined catch-basin. Her dwelling had a sod roof that was covered with an herb garden and her barn (also mostly underground with an herb garden on the roof) was in a similar small clearing connected by a short path through sparse trees. Runoff from the spring and waste water from her sink were piped to a small swampy area in the lowest corner of her property.Some descriptions are based on the artist's rendering. Thicker stands of trees covered most of the land, but three larger clearings scattered around the farmstead showed that the forest was being lightly harvested and new trees planted to replace them. Mostly oak trees formed the southern border along Skuldask Road and up the eastern hill known as Vixen Rise. To the west were predominantly maple trees climbing up the slope of Sundown Rise. Following one of the small trails northward, a visitor saw mostly blueleaf trees until the summit of Dark Rise. On the far side of that hill to the Gnaw Rocks were mainly hazel, ash, and hornbeam trees. The ruins of a stone structure nearby provided a good hiding place for Tatha and/or a guest behind and beneath two large but movable stones. She furnished it with two cots and kept it stocked with a few provisions. The only other structures on the property were two outhouses—one in a dilapidated state and the other in good repair—that stood side by side down a short trail from her burrow of a house. Trade Aloum Lyndren was not only Tatha's homestead but her business as well. Tatha's Broomworks was a manufacturer and wholesaler of brooms. This one-woman operation made and sold brooms in bulk, wooden spars, and herbs fresh or dried. However, many of her customers came to see Tatha herself, because she had an ability to see historical scenes related to any magic item she held in her hands. Defenses This tree farm had no defenses except her bolt-hole in the ruins, but Tatha herself seemed to be under the protection of a deity. The Hellriders from Elturel patrolled Skuldask Road every few hours. History Sometime around the Year of the Dragon, 1352 DR, Tatha Beruel took residence on this plot of land and named it Aloum Lyndren after a sun elf that helped and encouraged her to take up this more sustainable form of arboriculture. Appendix Notes References Category:Farms Category:Ruins Category:Locations in the Fields of the Dead Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril